Absconditus Sermo
by XxAlysxX
Summary: To say that Harry had a bad day would be a understatement at this point. All he can now do is watch, relax and see his life get turned upside down by the forces of blood.MagicalCreatureHarry, ManipulativeDumbledore, Slash.
1. Prelogue 1:Beginnings and Death

Disclamier: Harry Potter is not mine it is J.K. Rowlings and any OCs that I make might be copies from other people although I will take no credit from those people and I will state who and what I have taken. Although this story has partly come from Serpens Armarem by Evander.

I might just make this a Darry fic but we'll see how this story forms itself it might be a HarryXOC slash. Well something yaoish just a head up.

**Absoconditus sermo- Chapter 1 Beginnings and Death**

To say that Mr and Mrs Dursley were anything but normal would be outrageous and who ever said that should see a mental asylum according to everyone whom knew them. Mr Dursley was a big, beefy man with a very large moustache who was a director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.  
While Mrs Dursley was a tall slim woman with blonde hair, horse-like face and a very long neck which came in handy for spying on neighbours to see if anything was happening over the fence.  
Mr and Mrs Dursley had a son; Dudley whom they thought was the dearest angel of a child that anyone could want. However if you saw him in anyone else's eyes, say his cousin, then you would be looking at a whale of a child that liked sweets and didn't do any exercise with blonde hair, hardly a angel.  
Now there was another person whom lived in their house Dudley's cousin, (also Mrs Dursley's older sister's child not that she would admit to having a sister not even under torture) Harry.  
Harry was a scrawny child of twelve years with messy black hair, round glasses hiding dark green eyes and a most odd scar on his forehead that looked like a 'S'.  
Even though Harry had below average grades one if they ever got to know him, if they weren't frighten by Dudley and his gang, would say that he was smart and that he could often understand people without them knowing.  
Like when he was five years of age and dressed as a girl under the command of Dudley who threaten to tell his father that Harry was doing odd things again if he did not comply. Needless to say that Mr Dursley was in shock, confusion and anger with mild disgust and Mrs Dursley was in awe, wonder, shock and mild happiness because she had always wanted a daughter but was perfectly content with a son thank you very much.  
Although he did get a beating, several beatings to "stop looking like a fag, boy!" as Mr Dursley put it ever so kindly that day.  
Harry was anything but normal and so wasn't too welcomed in the normal Dursley household of number four, Privet Drive anyway. You see Harry is a wizard, not just any wizard he was Harry Potter the boy-who-lived and supposably killed a very powerful dark wizard when he was one year old.

Seven years has passed since the "girl incident" as Mrs Dursley put it and little (not so little anymore more like large and fat but you didn't hear it from anyone especially Harry) Dudley, or as his mother calls him Dinky duddydums, was twelve years of age where we currently left off before the "girl incident".  
Harry was going to the king's cross station where he would board a train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be with his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and away from the Dursleys.  
Although as our young wizard had learnt many times throughout his life starting from the age of one that life didn't go according to one's wishes, or rather in better words life was a utter bitch and bipolar when you really didn't need it to.

Harry found himself withering in pain as an older, or younger depending on how people saw it, Tom Riddle was laughing as though his friend just told him a joke.  
Well if he hadn't been protecting Ginny, Ron's younger sister the only girl to be born into the Weasley family for several generations, from a Basilisk then he probably wouldn't be in the mess he was currently in right now but no one was to blame but him.  
Oddly enough to Harry he found new strength in pulling out the Basilisk fang that was in his arm and pulling the black leather book closer to him, the diary.  
Ignoring the cries and yells from Tom he opened the diary and stabbed it with the fang watching the diary to pour black ink from its pages, as if it was bleeding, then closed the book after stabbing both sides of the book and stabbed it once more for good luck he told himself even though he just knew he wanted to stab something because he was in a odd mood after getting the Basilisk poison in his blood.  
Slowly he was feeling weaker and weaker and the image of Tom Riddle exploded with a bright light that he had to cover his eyes and close his eyes for good measure, he already had glasses he didn't want to get new ones just because Tom damaged him on his way out of the world.  
Harry could feel a feathery touch on his skin and opened his eyes. Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix was nuzzling him and crying. Suddenly he felt strangely happy, knowing that someone or something was crying for him when he was dying and collapsed to the ground with a 'humph' and shut his eyes once more.

If Harry knew these events were going to happen like him facing off with Lord Voldemort again, Professor Dumbledore really needed to watch what happens within the school much better considering last year, and defeating a twelve foot Basilisk and getting killed he might have not gone into the Chamber of Secrets in the first place. In another time he might have gone just to save Ginny and cure his curiosity.  
Although mostly to cure his curiosity more than saving Ginny because even though she was Ron's little sister she was plain out weird, more so than Luna Lovegood a girl from Ravenclaw. Let's see just a day ago before Harry died in the Chamber of Secrets, not that it is a secret for much longer.

I really don't know if Luna comes in the 2nd book or 3rd but if she doesn't come in the 2nd book then I'll just like to say Harry only knows her from rumours that people have told him.

Also you'll have to find out about the day before in the next chapter because it's 2:54am and I've got a game to CBT at 10:30am. Yes I am just much of a nerd.

Edit: I have just edited the story so that it is more easily readable to people.


	2. Prelogue 2: Pasts

Disclamier: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, that is J.K. Rowling's idea even though there is now a court case saying that she copied it, it still belongs to J.K. Rowling until the courts say otherwise. Thanks to Evander for inspiring me to write this story and thanks to school holidays for keeping me bored, bored enough to write again.

To Say Harry had a bad day would be an understatement at this point. All he can do now is watch, relax and see his life get turned upside down by the forces of blood. MagicalCreatureHarry, ManipulativeDumbledore, Slash.

**Absoconditus sermo chapter 2: Pasts**

Out of Harry's eleven years of his life he never expected _this_ to happen; well dreams didn't count did they? _This _being, him getting told that he was a wizard by a giant at least that was what he thought a giant would look like if they existed.  
Oh wait they probably do since he is now part of the wizarding community, something that hasn't gotten though his head or the fact that he's famous among other things. Also to see neither the massive amounts of money in a vault, his vault nor that a prat named Draco Malfoy wanted to be his friend whom he promptly denied, because well the boy was a huge prat.

Quickly forming into something like a blur or a movie (he had only seen movies a few times and they were mainly at his school or looking through the cupboard door gap to watch what Dudley was allowed to watch) from the sorting hat and it saying he would be much better off in Slytherin and being the Quidditch seeker for his house that year.  
Experiencing so many new emotions but one same thought kept coming back to him, well a couple of same revolving thoughts kept coming back like a nagging reminder. Firstly if he was so famous why hadn't any wizards or witches from Ministry of Magic to check up on him or didn't they have the welfare of children services?  
What was Molly doing with her children when they could have just flooed to the nine and three-quarters instead of taking the muggle way but these questions were soon washed over by Professor Dumbledore, and his smooth talking and grandfather like personality, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Then Harry's first year at Hogwarts came and went he was left with nothing but happy memories and a feeling that nothing was wrong and that Professor Dumbledore certainly wasn't wrong, not one bit. Soon enough he had to go back to the Dursleys' and being tormented by his cousin Dudley once more although now he had his own room but nothing was ok in fact he got more beatings than ever now that he came back.  
Although he couldn't understand whenever he saw his Uncle Vernon (Mr Dursley) he saw greed, anguish and most importantly that he was somewhat unwilling to hit him even though he never said sorry or stopped the beatings.  
Harry never thought about it now that he had come back from Hogwarts, never tried to understand them anymore. What he did see was that his family was cruel and that Professor Dumbledore was right, powerful and above all trying to help him along with his new friends.

Now in his second year of Hogwarts he was branded a dark wizard or the very least a descendant of Slytherin for talking to a snake. Although he had heard many things about him the Weasley twins, Ron's two older twin brothers Fred and George, tried to make him feel better about everything that had gone on at that time.  
They were very nice, for pranksters. Always grinning or smirking or throwing their arms around Harry to make him feel better what with a good population of the school scared of him and the other population of the school weary of him.  
He had secretly thought that Hermione and Ron were even scared of him but dismissed the thought as soon as it had come because they would never be afraid of him after what happened in the first year of Hogwarts, right? Yes they were just scared of what was roaming the grounds of the school and petrifying the students and ghost.

But that had changed when Ron and Harry saw the blood on the wall. Ginny had been taken prisoner of the chamber. Gathering Professor Lockhart, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher before he escapes and into the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle, the ghost of the second floor girl's bathroom which nobody goes in because of her.  
They got her to tell them where the chamber was located her being the person killed by the Basilisk, as Hermione helped supplied the information before she was petrified. Like any brave or foolish (again depends on how people see it) hero would do Harry and Ron went to save Ginny.  
Almost like a book that Harry once read before promptly returning it because nobody was that foolish to go like that without thinking it through but here Harry was in a dungeon below the school attempting to fight off a twelve foot snake that could kill him within seconds and with a single graze.

If the old Harry was to see this, what he had become then he might have never joined Hogwarts but it was already too late for that because he had changed. Odd things happened when you were on the run for your life facing off a part of a person that was trying to kill you for the last twelve years and kept doing so until one of them dies.  
All of the thoughts that were locked away with Professor Dumbledore's expert talking skills came rushing though once more filling his mind with useless things when he really should of tried to kill the damn snake, that was luckily blind thanks to Fawkes.

Why hadn't Dumbledore upgraded the security in Hogwarts? Isn't Dumbledore close to the Weasleys, so shouldn't he had sensed the dark magic? Is that book really dark magic? Is Ginny going to be safe? What am I doing in this type of situation in the first place? Will _I _survive this? Should I thank Dudley for all of those years of him and his gang chasing me? NO, defiantly not.

Thus this brought us to the current situation of Harry James Potter dead from a Basilisk poison just as Ginny Weasley wakes up and screams at Harry to wake up when she finds screaming at him to wake up.  
Luckily for her and this story Harry James Potter isn't dead; no he's just in a coma-like sleep as his body tries to flush out the poison. From this point on we shall start the real story now the prologue of it although if any of you thought that Harry Potter actually died then there is a disappointment for you if you hated him but for those who wanted this story to continue then there is hope in the form of blood splatters from Harry's arm.

(History lesson people)

Unlike normal muggle blood, wizarding blood is much different because mainly wizarding blood had to come from a humanoid typed magical creature mainly all extinct much; because wizards are like muggles, in that they were scared of everything that wasn't like them or looked like a them but wasn't them and even killed the creatures that gave life to the wizarding community (not that they would admit to being descendants of those creatures).  
Such as vampires or vampyres as they preferred to be called, they are a good example of wizarding prejudice because since the act of the wizarding creatures vampires are classed 5 beast, yes beast, since the wizarding world couldn't take that there were creatures more powerful than them.  
Although the blood of the original ancestors are rare to come across by because of the blood that the wizards now a days have since now a day wizards have diluted blood unlike Merlin who was a first classed wizard, being born from a muggle and a incubus hence first class, since he didn't have any relatives that were wizarding before that.

Although if you asked the Ministry of Magic they won't admit that Merlin, one of the greatest wizards was born from a incubus he was simply too powerful and magical creatures regretted ever having their blood in wizards to this day.

Please read the history lesson people it will help in later on.

If you're a little confused that's ok, this is like a flash back chapter but without the "flash back" on it next chapter will be the real thing I swear!

Edit: I have edited this fanfiction to make it easier for people to read and to add in something that I didn't proof read.


	3. Chapter 1: Distractions

**Hi! No I haven't given up on Absconditus Sermo, just busy with video games, homework, friends and school. I have changed what I wanted for Harry to be so if you think hold on why is that there? Simply because I've changed what creature I wanted him to be. Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters apart from my OCs in that case I don't own their names. They came from people who I play online games with or came from books and have stolen their last names. So no realy credit apart from making the actual story come alive goes to me.**

**AN: In Bold**

_Thoughts: In Italics_

'Hi!': Speech

"Freakiness": Phrases like what Vernon says or past things or calling things like e.g. the so called "Mudblood".

e.g. or his : Examples before a story and what real Italics are meant for e.g. It was his thing only!

* * *

The problem with defending the purity of the English language is that English is about as pure as a cribhouse whore. We don't just borrow words; on occasion English has pursued other languages down alleyways to beat them unconscious and rifle their pockets for new vocabulary. It is just a bit like the wizarding world, defending the purity of it would be pointless because the only purity it had was about 1500 years ago and even then it wasn't pure yet magic learnt new spells or skills from different cultures and languages like the dwarf culture (where did you think we got midgets from? Leprechauns? Pfft.) and took their skills in fortune telling and tailoring.

* * *

Harry would hear many sounds from where he was, like something pounding in his ears, people whispering franticly, shifting of shoes against a floor and the rattling of a tray with things on it.

Even with the sounds around him, Harry didn't want to wake up, no he wanted to sleep more, he wanted to keep listening to voice in his head telling him things, sometimes random sometimes telling him why he should keep in bed.

Harry didn't know whose voice it was but it sounded soft like a girls voice but it wasn't really a girl too masculine for a girl, not that it mattered much to Harry at this point in time. He just wanted bliss but unfortunately all good things must come to an end. First there was a shaking of his body, then a voice in his ear telling him to wake up, a very loud voice. Slowly Harry was forced to wake up from his peaceful slumber and was greeted by the sight of Madam Pomfrey, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Hermione quickly pulled Harry into an embrace while Ginny was shaking while crying in her big brother's arms holding her close.

Grinning Harry said "Hermione I can't really breathe here" which Hermione immediately let go although she didn't let her arms let go of him. There was a brief silence that Ron broke by asking Harry if he was ok. _Something's different, odd_ Harry thought because normally they would be chatting but it seemed as if they were avoiding Harry even more than usual although he kept up smiling and grinning he didn't feel the same inside. To put it simply Harry felt hollow like even if Lord Voldemort showed up riding a purple Bellatrix, no matter how disturbing that would be he wouldn't be able to show any emotion to it.

It wasn't until Professor Dumbledore came into the Infirmary that everyone started talking to him again and asking if he was ok. It was like they were searching for his permission to speak to him but Professor Dumbledore was like a grandfather that he never had. He couldn't shake off a bad feeling when Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Professor Dumbledore left him once more to go to their everyday lives. Madam Pomfrey came to him with a Dreamless sleep potion while muttering something under her breathe which sounded oddly like the words Albus, bum, students and extra pay.

After the first Dreamless sleep potion, Madam Pomfrey kept giving Harry another every 3 hours after he woke up under orders that the poison in his blood had yet to wash out but Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he was just to be in the Infirmary for a long time so no one could see him, not even Ginny, Hermione or Ron, not even any of the Weasleys had came by after a day after Ginny, Hermione and Ron came by but they were also with Dumbledore as well.

Finally Harry was let out of the Infirmary about 4 days later and was sent to the Headmaster's office to be checked with his story because if Harry Potter killed a giant snake that would be huge news right? And as well that giant snake, Basilisk was on the Protected Magical Creatures list.

When Harry was standing just behind Professor Dumbledore's door he was shuffling nervously because when Harry came to Professor Dumbledore he didn't want to disappoint him or get yelled by him. It was a bit like when he was at the Dursley's house with his uncle Vernon. He was scared. Scared of what will happen to him if he did anger Professor Dumbledore, will he be expelled? Detention? Another form of punishment?

Harry knocked on the door once and an old, grandfatherly voice told him to come in as well as many voices chatting. Slowly Harry pushed down the knob and entered the building. It wasn't what Harry was expecting but grateful none the less. There were no reporters but only the Ron and Hermione. Just knowing that made Harry's shoulders sag in relief.

'My dear boy, come sit' Professor Dumbledore said while gesturing to a nearby chair for him.

'I have sorted everything out my boy so you don't need to be worried. The fest is going on right about now, it is the last school night here,' Professor Dumbledore smiled in a grandfatherly manner. _Last night that late into the school year already? _Harry thought.

'Mr Weasley and Miss Granger could you escort Mr Potter to the Great Hall?'

Harry didn't even notice that Ron and Hermione were even there. It was like they just appeared out of nowhere.

Clomp, clomp, clomp. Ron's shoes were making this clomping sound that seem only he would care about. No Ron and Hermione were busy talking occasionally throwing his name in a sentence to make it seem as if they were talking to him. They didn't even care if he spoke at all. _No you mustn't doubt your friends _Harry thought _after all they have also been through the same experiences as you had right?_

'Harry? Harry? HARRY! Finally I get your attention! So who do you think is better Viktor Krum or Michael Yewbeam? You know Michael Yewbeam from the Ballycastle Bats team, the start up team just made recently?' Ron asked.

'Huh? Oh I think Michael Yewbeam is better have you seem his Plumpton Pass? I don't think I could ever manage that in a million years!' Harry exclaimed seeing Ron's face he knew he had the right answer. _That wasn't so hard. Just another oh couple of years and marry his sister _Harry thought sarcastically. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Ron really thought that he was going to marry his sister. Harry wasn't thinking of where he was going only following his two best friends were going while having his head down like he was in trouble or guilty. Before he knew it he was standing before the doors to the Great Hall.

When Hermione and Ron opened the doors and there was silence. The same one that Harry had just around the same time last year. Actually it was the same day last year and it was the same silence that told him that there were new rumours about him and that they were nervous about him. Not about if he was ok or not, no they were nervous in case what the Weasley twins have been saying about him. _Most likely telling them that he was killing the muggleborns _again Harry thought while silently laughing, may be a bit hysterically in his head but still laughing when he thought about the irony.

Suddenly there was a rush of noise. It was deafening really. The golden trio quickly walked to some seats at the Gryffindor table while the Headmaster Dumbledore did a speech after he calmed the students down again and rewarding a extra 200 points for Gryffindor for something that happened in the Chamber of Secrets.

Once again his world was a blur of movements, questions and emotions that made him feel sick like someone had heated up his stomach and then quickly freeze it until he went to bed. The next day was similar feeling and blur but it stopped when he was safely upon the train.

Looking out the window was nice Harry decided. The train ride was just peaceful or would be if Hermione and Ron would stop talking and look out the window too and may be stop complaining that spending time with the Dursleys would be good for him. Harry nearly snorted aloud but refrained from doing so because they didn't know what really happens at the Dursleys. No they had loving families who would do just about anything for them while he, he was the boy-who-lived and orphan with an abusive family. Nothing happen too much after that, just another blur.

But the blur ended too fast for Harry he decided. Too fast for him to see the Dursleys again. Too fast to another summer of hell for him. He didn't want the train ride to end but it did, way too fast for him or maybe it was because he slept through it all. Stepping out slowly of the Carriage of the Hogwarts Express he carried his things slowly as if to prolong the inevitable.

'Come on Harry, it can't be that bad going back to the Dursleys? I mean wouldn't they be impressed that you fought a twelve foot basilisk?' Hermione said in a comforting voice._ But that all said and done that would have been the most stupid questions coming out of the supposably smart witch's mouth_ Harry thought but would never say aloud.

'You are kidding, right? They will be disappointed that I didn't die after what I've been through!' Harry exclaimed. Hermione just shut her lips in what only could be described as a McGonagall Face with her lips nowhere to be seen.

Harry soon separated from Ron first as his family were waiting on the platform then Hermione when she met up with her family on the other side of the barrier a few minutes later and walked quickly out of the train station and out into the parking lot where he knew the Dursleys would be waiting, yelling and telling him how grateful he should feel that they were picking him up in the first place. Harry would always toy with the idea of threatening to call Child Services but he knew all that would do was get a rant of how grateful he should feel and how scary orphanages are and how they won't tolerate his "freakiness".

About five minutes later Harry spotted the Dursleys in a new shiny car, Harry wasn't sure what kind of car it was since the Dursleys never seemed to teach him that kind of thing only how to cook, clean and how to take care of a garden. It wasn't until the Dursleys called for Harry and actually spotted him that he moved from the curb outside the Kings cross Train Station. Like most things nowadays for Harry things were a blur a blur that seemed to be becoming blacker every time he blinked but he shouldn't be sleeping now, not while Uncle Vernon was on his ranting stages. Not while he had slept before but those black dots were growing larger and colder? No black dots don't become colder Harry knew but his brain didn't seem to comprehend before slipping away while everything was black, colder and the noisy.

* * *

**(A/N: If anyone was/ is thinking what I was just thinking then get you head out of the Harry Potter gutter unless it lives there then don't go down the gutter deeper if you thought about another punishment for Dumbledore to do to Harry and no I didn't think of that immediately first I thought of Harry being expelled from Hogwarts when I wrote it. **

**Also ****50 house points to whoever can come up with the most **_**reasonable**_**, funny sentence using the words Albus, bum, students and extra pay. It can be about nearly anything and extra points if you can add Ginny bashing, Ron basing and Hermione bashing in it and of course Dumbledore bashing all in the same sentence. 10 points for each bashing .Due date: 1st of June and I will post further events like this just so I can finally get reviews apart from Evander's because I asked them to, and I will keep track of house points. Just so you know I will also tell who got the most points at the end of the year, kind of like a Hogwarts thing. Please also write what House you are in or would like to go to. That goes for HOLs)**

**Also if anyone read Midnight for Charlie Bone might get the reference to Michael Yewbeam apart from the Michael part I just got the name Michael from a old classmate of mine.**

**Ballycastle Bats are a real quidditch team I got it from Quidditch Through the Ages Kennilworthy Whisp and so is a Plumpton Pass. A Plumpton Pass is when you catch the snitch up your Plumpton also catched a snitch in 3 and 1/2 seconds making it the fastest game in Quidditch history for those who don't own the book and just wanted to know.**

**Best Regards,**

**XxAlysxX**


	4. Chapter 2: Cupboards and lights

**Hi everyone sorry I was late with the upload but I was kinda busy (please read lazy instead of busy) and so now this is late :( but rejoice good people! I have the Hogwarts House Cup for 09/10 and Ravenclaw won with 75p (the only person to enter) with Slytherin on 0p, Gryffindor on 0p and Hufflepuff on 0p. Almost by the end of this week I will be posting another story up because this chapter is too small.**

**From XxAlysxX!**

**p.s. I want 5 reviews by the end of this week for the next chapter! And thanks to My Solitude, Loretta537, especially Clarrolx who entered the HHC, adenoide and finally HarrySlytherinson for you reviews! Also I haven't given this story up yet and I actually have a plotline for it!**

**

* * *

**

**Gruesome Stew**

Oh mighty, oh vicious,

And ever so delicious,

I take from you~,

Your bones and your meat,

And your hands and your feet,

Put into my stew~,

Please don't run,

For you'll ruin my fun,

When it's the time to kill you~,

It will be the time to eat,

So I shall have a feast,

For your blood is my soup,

Your meat is my food,

And your men are in the coup,

Putting me in such a mood~.-Christine Mackrell, a really weird friend of mine.

When Harry awoke for a second time he was in his cupboard. He still calls it his because it is his nobody can stop it, not even if they did give him Dudley's old room. It was his first or really second sleeping area but he couldn't remember the one from Gregoric's Hollow bedroom.  
This cupboard held all of his fondest (due to not going outside that much) and (all thanks to Uncle Vernon) worst memories.  
Even when spiders venomous and non venomous, his broom, wand and trunk were in it he still was happy with it and could still fit in it which was the important part right now since he knew that the door of the cupboard was locked and that he didn't know what time it was because Dudley always watched T.V. in the holidays whether it was during the day or night.  
His cupboard was always cold during the summer which was good and bad at times for Harry but somehow it seemed warmer instead of its natural coldness that he was used to. Harry was pulled out of his sanctuary by his dear Uncle Vernon who had seen it fit to rain blows of punches and kicks to Harry for blacking out in his new car and for being a Freak that did Freaky things over at that Freak school. Once again Harry blacked out but for a different reason this time.  
Slowly sounds of hurried footsteps came down the staircase that Harry could hear quite clearly due to him being underneath the staircase. Light flooded the crowded room, so much so Harry had to put his hand in front of his face to shield his eyes of the bright light. The face of his Aunt Petunia slowly entered his eyes and his ears and she yelled at him to make the family breakfast before grumbling of ungrateful nephews and slammed to cupboard door making Harry wince at the noise.  
Harry sighed before slowly crawling out of his cupboard, not that there was much space between him and the cupboard door, and took his first unstable steps out of the door and into the bright that blinded him before. **(AN: Hey I made it rhyme! Door, before. I win! Sorry I just had to say that)**Taking a few unbalanced steps towards the kitchen while cracking his back from the uncomfortable sleep he had, he quickly went back into routine that was set out for him since a young age and every year since he got back for the summer holidays from Hogwarts.  
Harry didn't know when it was that he got out the frying pan and food but he did and were quickly pulled out of his musing when he got burnt by the hot oil on his arm coming from the heated pan where bacon was frying with plates of toast nearby him and eggs still in the shell.  
The oil that burnt him on his unprotected arm around the wrist didn't sting all of a sudden as Harry curiously felt around the angry red mark that contained oil but now just had cooled fat where the oil should had been.  
Harry poked the small flake of fat before peeling it off of his skin and flicking off somewhere randomly and figured that it was his accidently magic happening again but he wasn't entirely convinced because he wasn't feeling really angry or sad right now.  
After breakfast, in which Harry witnessed Dudley eat 5 bacon strips, 3 eggs, 6 pieces of toast, 4 glasses of juice and a bowl of porridge while he ate a banana and apple for breakfast, Uncle Vernon had given Harry a list of what needed to be done before he got back from work, including repainting the shed, tending to the roses and cleaning the toilet.  
Harry's eyes bludged as he looked on at the list before remembering something very important, the Hogsmeade form and ran into his cupboard before Uncle Vernon had a chance to leave for work so that he had no time to really think about it.  
In 2 papers in one hand Harry ran out the door passing Aunt Petunia just in time before Uncle Vernon opened to the front door to his new car with his Aunt Petunia watching his every move.

'Uncle Vernon! I was just wondering would you sign this form for my school, it's for a-a school trip that the school organizes for third years and up, and if you did sign it I won't do anything bad from now til I go back to school and anything that you say!' Harry said nervously and watched Uncle Vernon who was in deep concentration with his beady eyes flickering from Harry's face to his hands.

'Anything that I say, Boy?' Uncle Vernon said as if tasting it on his tongue.

'Yes, sir!' Harry said.

'Well my sister is going to coming over in a week, you're going to make this house the cleanest on the street to welcome my sister and treat her like a royal when she does come if you do that then I'll sign your stupid form,' Uncle Vernon said.

'But darling-,' Aunt Petunia began to speak before getting interrupted by Uncle Vernon.

'No my sweet flower, I'm a man of my word. If the Boy can do all of those things in a week then I'll sign that form,' Uncle Vernon said. Aunt Petunia looked like she was going to say something else but kept her mouth shut and looked at Harry as if he was wasting Uncle Vernon's time.

'Bye my sweet flower!' Uncle Vernon shouted with a large smile on his face that looked unpleasant in the least and stepped into his new car and drove away to work. With that Aunt Petunia stepped back into the house leaving the front door slightly ajar for Harry to get back inside, with a new hope in his heart.


	5. Chapter 3: The wonders of attics

**READ THIS NOW:**

**When I say reviews I do mean words as in the review button so that more people will start reading this fanfic. Not _Favourites or Story alert_. They do not count. **If you really want to have the next chapter up in the next few weeks please review or criticize me on my work then I won't wait a few months before giving out the next chapter. Yes this chapter is shorter than the rest but thats because I was lazy and an important thing occured in the chapter. I have edited it so that it is easier to read because I've found that my work is a bit hard to read so I put them in paragraphs.

* * *

Harry was already hurried to finish cleaning the living room carpet when Dudley came through the door soaked with the rain from outside, his new sneakers caked with mud, bouncing his soccer ball that he used to trip or throw at younger children when he had gone out, sometimes Harry if he had gone outside to the Park and if Dudley remembered the soccer ball.  
Harry groaned knowing that he was the one who was going to clean up the mess left by Dudley's sneakers while his Aunt Petunia quickly wrapped several towels around Dudley's large body and fussing that he was going to catch a fever while Dudley dramatically swayed around with a hand to his forehead.  
'Boy, get Duddikins a hot drink then go fetch his ball from where it dropped and go clean up this mess,' Aunt Petunia said while leading Dudley to his bedroom.

'Yes Aunt Petunia,' Harry said in a monotone even though he knew that Aunt Petunia couldn't hear him though the stomping of Dudley's feet on the wooden staircase. Harry stopped cleaning up the carpet and went to get a hot drink for Dudley.  
Along time ago if Harry was asked to get a hot drink for Dudley he would have made hot chocolate with froth on top just so he could spit in the drink and it would be virtually unnoticed but after several beatings from Uncle Vernon after Dudley did drink the hot chocolate and tasted the slimy spit in the drink promptly (fake) choked and told Uncle Vernon of what had happened.

However now Harry just got the drink, the most sugary drink that he could find, he might as thought he might as well help Dudley get fatter so that he could get away faster.  
So Harry got Dudley a warm coke with lemon and extra 3 spoon helpings of sugar then went to Dudley's room to give him the drink with Aunt Petunia watching him like a hawk of course, he did used to spit in Dudley's drink.  
Soon after Harry did all of the clean up with Aunt Petunia yelling at him of course and when Uncle Vernon came home he yelled at Harry as well and gave him a new set of chores including cleaning up the cupboard for "Aunt" Marge's suitcases to go in and to clean up the attic, where Harry would be staying while Aunt Marge was going to stay in the guest bedroom and her dog Ripper was going to stay in his bedroom, who by the way hates Harry with a passion.

Aunt Petunia grabbed the knob to the attic and waited as Harry hastily climbed up the stair leading to the attic before closing it with a muffled  
'You better clean everything up before you get down, boy!' or at least what Harry thought that she said it wasn't really clear. Home, sweet, home for the next couple of weeks Harry thought as he looked around the dust covered boxes of old memories, Dursley memories Harry corrected himself. Might as well get down Harry thought to himself as he went through some boxes wondering if it was good to sleep on and if Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would notice if he did.

Harry swore when accidently dropped a box on the ground making a rather loud thumping noise then a light cling sound one would expect from two glasses hitting each other. The damage was too late desperately Harry tried to open the box to find the box inside had been coated with a very thin layer of ice and in the middle of the box was a frozen rose.  
Harry thought it was beautiful how the colours were in the clear ice. The pale reds and greens trapped in the frozen artwork. Before the stairs of the attic were pulled and Harry quickly slammed the lid of the box and Uncle Vernon's head popped up from the top of the staircase. His red face and beady eyes glaring at Harry and the box that his body was shielding from his unconsciously from him.

'What you got there, boy?' Uncle Vernon asked staring at the box that he shielded.

'A box. It fell and I was just checking it was still ok,' Harry quickly said his eyes unconsciously looking for ways to escape.

'Is it boy?' Uncle Vernon asked glaring at him in case he broke anything important like a wedding photo or Dudley's first artistic creation.

'No! It wasn't! I swear it isn't broken or anything,' Harry said with a hint of fear creeping up into his voice.

Uncle Vernon glared at him for a bit before deciding that if anything else is broken then he could punish him later when he got down. Harry sighed before looking at the flower one last time and then carefully packed it away where it would be safe from most things.

After Harry had finished packing the boxes away he quickly went to make a bed because if he made any noise while Aunt Marge was in the home because she would complain of him making noise in the attic. Harry thoughts kept going back to the frozen rose like there was something that he had to do but he ignored it like so many other things in his life.

The next couple of days were uneventful but he still thought of the rose that flower kept coming back to his mind especially when he needed something to think about other than his friends.

* * *

OCSCP.


End file.
